pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby (Adventures)
Ruby is the one of the main characters in Pokemon Adventures, so he is also a Pokedex Holder.His hometown is Goldenrod City. His birthdate is July 2. His bloodtype is O. His skills lie in anything involved in sewing. His father is Norman who is the Petalburg City Gym Leader. He conquered the Hoenn Region Pokémon Contests. Personality Ruby is shown to be extremely good at sewing and knitting and makes clothes for all his Pokemon to wear and even made Sapphire the clothes she usually wears. He is shortsighted, and wears contacts to correct his eyes, as he is too vain to wear glasses often. He also takes up photography as another hobby, and has a photo album of all his Pokemon's greatest moments like victories or evolutions. He is not shy to show off. He also lies to Sapphire saying that he is not powerful enough but his secret is revealed later when he tries to save Sapphire from a Grumpig stampede. Ruby can also be quite shallow and fussy at times, putting too much emphasis on physical appearances, shown when he at first rejected (multiple times) a Feebas because of its appearance, even though it had already taken a liking to him. However, he eventually made it a part of his team and named it Mimi, though he realized how selfish he was later and helped everyone in fighting against Team Aqua and Team Magma. Appearance He has red eyes, and wears a hat over his hair. His real hair was revealed in the Ruby and Sapphire Arc. The bangs look similar to Norman's bangs when he was younger. His hat covers his scar that he got from a fight with a pokemon when he was younger. Background He was born in Goldenrod City, his father being Norman who was an aspiring gym leader. He met Sapphire only once, and they both had a lot of fun with each other, but their fun was soon interrupted by a Salamence. Ruby was able to knock out the Salamence with the Pokemon he had, but got his forehead split open in process. This caused his father to fail the Gym Leader test at that time, because it was that Salamence that broke into Rayquaza's containment cell and broke it fee. Sapphire ran off from the place they were in, crying, while Ruby decides that he had been too brutal and vowed to suppress his strength in a battle. Plot Ruby and Sapphire Chapter He moved to the Hoenn region since his father could not stay with them in Johto. He first met Sapphire when they were young. Sapphire was unquestionably more feminine before, so he did not recognize her when they met later on at the beginning of the Ruby/Sapphire storyline, especially since he did not know her name. Sapphire was completely covered in a cloak of leaves when they met again, so Ruby thought she was a Pokemon. When she spoke, he got frightened and asked his Poochyena, Nana, to bite her. After settling things between them, they made a bet to return to the base Sapphire took him within 80 days after achieving their respective goals. In his case, he plans on getting all the ribbons from every Pokemon Contest category. He arrives in his first town, but only to have to rescue a kid, Wally, and to be almost caught by his dad, Norman. After an incident, he was saved by a fisherman, who took him on a boat, and Ruby stating that he and the fisherman had no common interests (as the fish pokemon that the fisherman had were all 'ugly' according to Ruby) and that he is sea sick, along with Coco, the Delcatty. Afterwards he lands and says thanks for the ride. He goes on and get contest ribbons but at the same time bumps to either team aqua or team magma. Later because of this Ruby's reflex battle came back and has shown his true strength to Sapphire to which Sapphire was angry about him lying about his strength. Though Sapphire was greatful because Ruby could help but Ruby denied helping and she got angry at him. Ruby left and went to Lilycove City instead and took on the Beauty Contest to which he lost his Mimi (Feebas) because he shouted at it. Wallace commenting on what Ruby has done, he stated that he was selfish that's why Mimi left him, Ruby cried until he was unconcious. Later he agreed to help after thinking and both Sapphire and Ruby faced Team Aqua and Magma, though they were blown away by a huge explosion and was saved by Juan and they are now in Mirage Island. Then they were taught by Juan and Tate and Liza and they succesfully mastered the orbs. Afterwards, Sapphire confessed to Ruby and Ruby stated that he was thankful for it but he suddenly pushed Sapphire in the aircar and trapped her their and he stated that he always liked her from the very beginning. He tried to stop Kyogre and Groudon but wasn't. But with the help of Sapphire later he was able to, but the damage was done, many people died but Ruby released his last pokemon that was Celebi and now reversed time and everyone who died was shown to be alive. Afterwards they both made it with their bets and Sapphire asked if he remembered her confession in which he replied he didn't know what she was talking about. In the end, they both traveled together. Emerald Chapter Ruby and Sapphire reappeared again to help Emerald with capturing Jirachi and also they joined the tournament with Emerald. Though it was shown that he pretended again that he didn't remember anything about Ruby's confession to Sapphire. Throughout the chapter, they found out who Guile Hideout was, and it was none other than Archie which suprised both of them. they battled against him again along with all other Pokedex Holders and won. Pokémon Currently Owned: *Swampert (named Zuzu) *Mightyena (named Nana) *Delcatty (named Coco) *Milotic (named Mimi) *Castform (named Popo) *Kirlia (named Ruru) Released: *Celebi Gallery Ruby and Sapphire Chapter Rubystartmanga.PNG|Ruby's outfit at the start of the manga chapters. Ruby_without_hat.png|Ruby without his hat Confession ruby and sapphire.jpg|Sapphire's confession to Ruby Ruby last chapter arc.png|Ruby's second outfit in the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter. Ruby manga with orbs.PNG|Ruby holding the two orbs. Rubysapphire little.PNG|Ruby and Sapphire when they were still kids. Youngruby injured.PNG|A young Ruby injured. Picture 16.png|Ruby just likes taking photographs Emerald Chapter Ruby.jpeg|Ruby in the Emerald Arc Ruby and sapphire 1.PNG|Both of them suprised to see Archie again. Ruby and sapphire 2.PNG|Ruby and Sapphire in the Emerald Chapter. Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Coordinators Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon trainers